


Hope That The Tears Don't Fall Like The Snowflakes (But They Fall Along With Them)

by whalepurfume



Series: Bonzai Inazuma! 2020 [10]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: #BonzaiInazuma, Gen, i refuse to believe that someoka is an only child, not yet beta read, tw: anxiety, tw: homesickness, tw: mc has self deteriorating thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepurfume/pseuds/whalepurfume
Summary: Bonzai Inazuma! Day 6: Festivals/HolidaysFudou just wants his family whole for the holidays.
Relationships: Fudou Akio/ Someoka Ryuugo, Fudou Akio/Kidou Yuuto
Series: Bonzai Inazuma! 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881610
Kudos: 8





	Hope That The Tears Don't Fall Like The Snowflakes (But They Fall Along With Them)

Fudou laid on his bed with his hands behind his bed and crossed his leg over the other. He stares outside the foggy window, watching each snowflake falling from the snowy sky. The midfielder bounced his leg to the rhythm of the wall clock ticking that accompanied his thoughts. 

It's that time of the year, and Fudou doesn't even bother asking his parents what they're going to do, knowing that they aren't going to celebrate as usual. Growing up, Fudou always believed that his family was born to be unfortunate. Studying at Teikoku with a scholarship is probably the only good thing that ever happened in his life so far. Maybe, his friends, too, but sometimes, just sometimes, there's this thing tugging at the back of his head that it's all out of pity.

He kisses his teeth, cringing, remembering about how Tachimukai tried his best to join in on the conversation Tsunami was holding with Fudou. "We're all good friends around here! Right, buddy?" Tsunami smiled, pulling in Tachumaki, who sat on his left and ruffled his head. "Hehe. Y-yeah! Definitely!" Tachimukai sheepishly smiled. Fudou dropped his head into the pillows, sighing. Maybe that was just Tachimukai's nature? He was always stammering around, right? You don't see him tripping over his words around Endou. Or around Kogure. Definitely, not around Tsunami. Of course, not around Tsunami!

He rolled on his side, his back facing the window, trying to shake away the thought. What stood there on his bedside table were three picture frames: A family portrait they had taken years ago and two recently added ones, a group photo of him and Inazuma Japan after they won the finals, and a picture portrait of his mother and him as he held the trophy, smiling gleefully. Fudou's heartstrings tugged as he recalled the fond memory. 

Confetti was pouring like snow, and everyone was singing and cheering for Japan. Fudou gawked at the audience. He was astounded at how the loud the stadium roared, the echoes causing the hairs on is skin to rise. He looked behind and saw that his teammates were crying with their families. Gouenji was dancing with his little sister, Endou was laughing and crying with his grandpa, and Toramaru was hugging his mother. He threw on a sad smile, a pang hitting his chest. Someone slapped his back and messed up his hair as if they were telling him not to be moping around. He peeked with one eye and saw that it was Hijikata, smiling at him. His siblings were running around, chasing each other, grabbing the lumps of confetti on the ground, and throwing them in the air. Hijikata let go of Fudou and jerked his head behind him. Fudou turned around and saw his mother on the verge of tears, with her hands covering her mouth. Fudou felt the lump in his throat grow large. He slowly walked towards, leaving Hijikata, his eyes fixated on his mother only. "My son." His mother's voice cried.

Fudou ran towards her, hugging her tightly, burying his face in her chest. Despite the cold feet he had, his body began to warm up, the tears staining his mother's blouse. "I'm sorry." He wanted to say, but the tears were choking him from doing so. "I love you, Fudou. I'm so proud of you. I always have been. I'm so sorry." His mother sobbed. He shook his head, his face still buried. "N-no. No." He managed to sob out. 

His mother rubbed his back and pulled him apart, smiling from ear to ear, the tears still rolling. She looked behind him, telling him that his friends were waiting for him. Quickly wiping his tears, Fudou turned around to see Kidou, Gouenji, Endou, and Haruna smiling. Endou was holding the trophy and reached his arm out to Fudou, Haruna shaking the camera in her hand proposing for a picture taken.

Still wiping his never-ending tears, Fudou laughed. He glanced at his mom, who nodded, throwing her hair over her shoulders as she sniffed and giggled along. Gouenji gave him a bottle of water and a face towel and rubbed his back before joining the others again. Fudou quickly fixed himself, drinking the water to calm his sobs down and pressing the cold bottle against his puffy eyes. 

"Alright!" Endou exclaimed, giving Fudou the trophy. Fudou took a deep breath and smiled widely. He glanced at Kidou, who had his arms crossed, smiling, and gave him a thumbs up. Haruna put the camera close to her face and counted down with her fingers. Fudou's mom placed her hand on his shoulders, squeezing them a bit. "One! Two! Three!" She counted. Fudou didn't know why his cheeks were beginning to hurt. Maybe it was because of the balls that he got to the face or how much he was smiling today. Either way, it felt good.

His phone next to the picture frames chimed, awakening him from thoughts. Its screen lit up with a notification that a message had arrived. Fudou found himself with a little smile on his face as he leaned over to grab his phone. He unlocked his phone and saw that it was a text from Hiroto.

"Christmas comes, but once a year!" It was a text from Midorikawa. He guessed it was those holiday texts people send to everyone in their contact list. Along with it, was a group photo of Midorikawa and everyone at Sun Garden in elf costumes carrying little gifts as Kira Seijirou was in a Santa Clause outfit sitting in the middle of everyone, a warm smile resting on his face. Fudou smiled a little as he scanned everyone in the photo. His smile dropped when his gaze landed on Hitomiko. Agh, he still feels terrible for the whole Shin Teikoku incident. He knew how much trouble he caused for everyone. 

He rolled on his back and placed his forearm over his forehead, sighing, as he put down his phone on his stomach. If wishing upon a shooting star was real, he'd desire to go back and never accept Kageyama's offer. He was so stupid to be selfish for power and the feeling of superiority. Fudou considered himself lucky that they helped him when the ship exploded and sank. Maybe, it would be better if they left him de----

Another chime rang from his phone, and the screen lit up against his tummy. He raised it a little to see that it was another text message but from Hiroto this time. "Have a jolly time and happy holidays from us at Sun Garden!" It read. Fudou unlocked his phone, and it was another group photo. It had the same settings with the same costumes, but everyone was doing silly faces and throwing peace signs. His eyes immediately landed on Hitomiko, who looked confused, throwing an unsure peace sign, not knowing how to do the poses kids do nowadays. Weight troubled on his shoulders, and his mind began to feel clouded. Fudou tossed his phone to the side, covering his face with his forearm.

There was a knock on the door. "Akio? Baby?" His bedroom door opened, and the midfielder saw his mom, smiling fondly. "Yeah, mom?" He answered. "Your dad's on the phone. He wants to talk to you." She jerked her head towards the hall, the smile on her face growing wide.

Despite her best to be positive, Fudou didn't mirror his mother's jolly expression. It was always like this every year. His dad was able to land a job as a private driver for a wealthy family in Miyazaki. A friend of Fudou's mother knew a friend who had to fire their old personal driver because they found out that the driver took the car to places when the household wasn't around. So, his dad was recommended. As much as he hated being away from his dad, this job was like the hand pulling them up from the edge of the cliff. Fudou counted that as another good thing that ever happened in their life. 

"Yeah, dad?" He called, pressing the phone against his ear. He looked back and saw his mom giving him a thumbs up and made her way back to the living room. "I'm sorry that I can't come home----again--- for the holidays, but to make it up to you, my boss paid me twofold for the holiday bonus!" Despite that, Fudou still felt his heart fall to his stomach. "But, Dad, I just want you to come home for the holidays." He wanted to say, but that stupid pill began to form in his throat, and he didn't want to ruin the mood. "I sent the money to your mother. Why don't you and her cook up a Christmas feast and get something for the both of you? You can even get me something, too, and you can just give it to me when I get home." Fudou didn't know how to answer. He was always a blunt and straight-to-the-point kind of guy, and all he wanted to react right now was to slam the telephone back on its base. He couldn't. Was he being too selfish? Growing up, he always put what he thought and what his feelings before everything else, but this is a first, and he doesn't know how to react. Fudou let out a shaky sigh, wiping his mouth. "Akio?" His dad called. "Yeah, yeah. I'm here," He replied. "Please spend the holidays with your mother for me. I didn't want to send postcards this year, so I really hope I'm making up to yo---" Fudou sniffed, cutting his father off. Well, the good thing is, I have both my mother and father with me.

"Yeah! No, dad! This is great. Really. I'm so thankful." The words that left his mouth tasted so unfamiliar, but they felt warm, and he wanted to feel more like this. "I-if you're not coming home for the holidays, how are you spending it this time?" He asked, toying with the line. His dad sheepishly chuckled, "Well, the Nanase family are planning to go to Hong Kong, and they're leaving the house to us. So, I'll be celebrating this year with household staff. Hehe, sorry, kiddo." A little smile crept on Fudou's face. At least, my dad is healthy and safe and happy...

He hoped he was. "A-anyways, Akio, I have to get going. The personal chef here is going to prep us some turkey, so I'm gonna help him butcher it and stuff." There was silence on the other side of the line.

"Dad?" Fudou called out. His dad hummed in response. "I love you," He said. His dad seemed to be taken aback as he wasn't able to respond immediately. Fudou began to worry, stammering, not knowing what to say next. Sobs were starting to be heard from the other end of the call. "I l-love you, too, son." His dad replied.

It couldn't be helped. Fudou let a tear roll. Wiping the tear away with his sleeve, he called his mom to take over the phone. His mom came back with an envelope, and Fudou guessed that it was the money his dad spoke about.

Before his mom answered the phone, she covered the microphone bottom of the telephone and glanced back at him. "Along with the cash, there's a shopping list. You can spend the extra money anyhow you like." She smiled. Fudou thanked her and reminded her to send his regards to his crying dad.

He picked his winter coat and boots and made his way into town on his bike. The streets were decorated in fairy lights and lanterns, as little Santa Clauses were lining up the store's front doors. Fudou hit the brakes when he made it by the market. He parked it on the bicycle racks and locked it with the chain and padlock that he brought in the cycle's basket, harshly tugging at it a couple of times to check if it was secure.

Walking through the busy streets of the public market, he pulled out the shopping list from the envelope and stuffed the cash in his coat. "For the curry, for wagashi, for sukiyaki, for yuzu? Isn't that for until the New Yea--" Someone wrapped themselves around him from behind, pausing him in his tracks. He looked back to see a little boy burying his face in his face, clutching his coat as he sobbed. 

"What gives?" Was what he was about to say, but the boy looked up with snot running down his nose. "Have you seen my ni-chan?" He sniffed. Fudou looked around, checking if there was anybody who looked like they lost someone, much to his fortune, he didn't as the market was packed.

"Uh, no? What does your brother look like?" He asked, grabbing his hands and crouching down at his level. "He looks like my brother." The kid responded. Well, no shit. He thought. Fudou scratched his head, the list crumpled in his fist. "Okay, so, what's your name?" He tried again. "My mama says not to give my name to strangers." At this point, Fudou wanted to throw himself off the earth. "Can you not be so difficult?" He slurred, raising and lowering his pitch to make the words inaudible. 

"Fine! So, what's your brother's name?" Fudou asked again through gritted teeth, plastering a forced smile on his face to not upset the kid even more. The little on sobbed and rubbed his eyes. "His name is Ryuugo-chan." 

Fudou blinked a couple of times. Ryuugo? As in---?  
"Yah, Ryuichi! Didn't I told you to let go of--" Fudou turned around and saw his fellow teammate holding a couple of grocery bags. "My hand... Fudou?" Someoka raised a brow, surprised at the unexpected company.

Fudou stood up, Ryuichi immediately letting go of Fudou's hand as he ran to his older brother. "Ni-chan!' He cried, flinging himself onto Someoka's thighs. The little one raised his head to look at his brother, but the dragon striker smacked his younger sibling in the head, which made him cry even louder. Fudou flinched, and, I quote, sweat-dropped, confused at how opposite he expected Someoka to act. "That's what happens when you let my hand go." Someoka scolded him, grabbing his hand and adjusting the bags in the other.  
It was Someoka Ryuugo. Someoka. Ryuugo. Someoka. Another victim of your dumb bullshitter---

"Anyways," He said, turning to Fudou, ignoring his brother's sobs. "Hey, didn't expect to see you around." Someoka nodded. Fudou nodded back. I don't think I apologized or said anything ever since about that time during the tournament. Or, like, ever. He doesn't seem to be holding any grudges. "Uh, yeah. Same here." He replied, shoving his hands in his pocket, fidgeting the list in his hands. 

"So," Someoka stammered, raising a brow and observed the busy market. "What are you shopping for?" If there was one thing Fudou wasn't good at, it would be at small talks, let alone conversations. Well, not that he thought he was great at everything. You get the point. "Oh! Uh, you know, for Christmas dinner and Christmas shopping, the usual." He shrugged, even though it wasn't close to the truth. He could've acted calm and casual, but did he really have the right to?

"Ni-chan!" Ryuichi cried, breaking the two from their conversation. "I want ice cream!" He demanded, stomping his feet. Someoka smacked him in the head again. "Say that again? He reprimanded, causing Ryuichi to wail again. "I want some ice cream... please." He sniffed. "That's what I thought."

"And, no, we're not going to have ice cream," Someoka added. Ryuichi whined, throwing a fit. "But why?!" Fudou had to hold back a laugh. He understands where the smart-ass dumb-assery came from. "Would you want to have soup in the desert?" Someoka retorted. The younger one looked at his feet and rubbed his nose. "No," He answered in a quiet tone. "That's right," Someoka nodded.

Fudou chuckled, waving at them as he pulled out the envelope from his pocket. "Hey, hey. It's alright. I'll treat us to some." He squatted in front of Ryuichi, smiling at him. "By the way, my name's Fudou Akio. You can call me Fudou." He put out his hand for the little one to shake. Ryuichi looked at his older brother for approval, Someoka nodding with a tiny smile. He shook the midfielder's palm, his nose still running.

"Okay, okay, we can get ice cream, but only this time since a friend is treating us." Someoka pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Ryuichi's snot. For some reason, Fudou felt a little bubbly. Friend? Friend. Maybe, it was because Someoka said that. Or probably it was because Someoka acknowledges him as one. Despite the giddiness in his stomach, he still felt like a shadow was tracing its fingers on his back.

Someoka squeezed Ryuichi's little nose with the cloth and asked him to blow into it. "There we go," He folded the hanky, making sure the goop doesn't touch his hands or clothes when he keeps it in his pocket. Someoka looked at Fudou and grinned. "Little siblings, huh?" Fudou gently shook his head as he shrugged, an unsure smile on his face. "Yeah, uh, don't have one. I'm an only child." 

Someoka looked at him with a shocked expression. "Lucky!" He joked, glancing at Ryuichi with a smirk. Ryuichi punched him in the thigh, causing his older brother to laugh. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I'm glad to have you, you little squirt." He ruffled Ryuichi's head, causing him to giggle with his puffy eyes. Fudou jerked his head in the direction of a dessert cafe nearby. "Shall we?" He asked. 

Ryuichi wanted to get a slice of the ice cream cake that they had for today's special menu, but Someoka smacked him, probably for the umpteenth time that day, and told him that he could only get a cone. Fudou insisted that he didn't mind paying for one, but Someoka shook his head, responding that they didn't have the time and that they didn't want to be a bother. Someoka went for a blueberry scoop, Ryuichi for chocolate one, and banana for Fudou. As Fudou shoved the receipt in his jean pocket, Ryuugo turned to Fudou and tugged on Ryuichi's hand. "What do we say, Ryuichi?" Someoka said, glancing from his little brother to the teen boy licking his cone. "Thank you, Budo-chan!" Ryuichi beamed, chocolate covering his lips. The midfielder smiled fondly, "You're welcome!"

Picking up the grocery bags from the ground and telling his little brother to have a tight grip on his coat, the dragon striker excused himself to make his way out the door. "Thanks for everything, Fudou. I'd love to hang around a bit more, but my mother was raging when I left the house, so I gotta get back and make sure nothing goes wrong. My dad is too submissive to handle his wife. Heh." Fudou still kept the smile on his face, but he looked at Someoka, really confused. Why? Why was he thanking me? "Yeah, sure! If mama ain't happy, then no one's happy, right?" He chuckled. Someoka rolled his eyes as he chortled. "Yeah. Definitely. That is exactly our household." 

Fudou shifted his feet as he continued to eat his ice cream, not knowing what to say next. "So, uh, we'll head out first? Good luck with the grocery shopping. Much more packed than the Football Frontier Internationals." Fudou let out a breathless laugh, forcing a smile on his face. It was like a pang shot through his chest. It felt like Someoka was trying to hint at something, and Fudou knew what that something was. Despite that drowning feeling, "Yeah, haven't been to the market in a while. The crowd is extremely suffocating today." Someoka nudged his little brother with his elbow, "I know! Even though I told mom I'd go alone, but momma boy here gets what he wants." Ryuichi only stuck his tongue out at his brother, to which Someoka mirrored his expression at him.

Ryuichi and Someoka waved goodbye to Fudou, the midfielder waved back, his feet glued to the ground. He scratched the tip of his cone with his forefinger, and his calves were becoming tense. He had his chance to apologize and talk about it, and he just let it go to waste. Someoka probably thinks he's an asshole for pretending like nothing happened. Maybe, Someoka even thought that he was even much more of a dick for thinking that getting them ice cream would solve everything. Could he do it over SNS? Fudou doesn't have the audacity anymore. Will he ever see Ryuugo agai--

"Someoka!" He called, his voice echoing in the parlor. He ran out the door, the bells chiming as he pushed it. Someoka and Ryuuichi were on their way crossing the road. "Someoka!" Fudou called again, panting heavily, his heart pounding in his chest. Ryuichi looked behind them and tugged on his brother's coat, telling him to turn around. "I'm sorry!" Fudou croaked. There were no tears for this plead, but everything was hitching in his throat. Someoka squinted his eyes and looked at him, confused, due to the loud commotions of the busy streets. "Hold on!" He answered, dragging his little brother with him as he turned his heels. "What was that?" Someoka clarified once they made it to the sidewalks.

Fudou took a deep breath. This is it. I'm doing it. Right here and right now. "I'm sorry," Fudou repeated, looking into Someoka's eyes, searching for the possible reactions. Someoka raised a brow. The midfielder bit his tongue. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shi-- "Oh!" Someoka chuckled. "About that?" Fudou felt that burden lift off from his shoulders from how calmly he responded. "I injured my ankle because I pushed myself. Don't worry! You've apologized to everyone at Teikoku, righ--"

Fudou furiously waved his hands as he nodded. "Yes! Yes! I did! It would be a dick of me to be classmates with everyone and pretend that nothing happened." Ryuichi snorted. "Hah! He said dick~!" He sang. Someoka donked him in the head with the fist that was holding his ice cream, Ryuichi rubbed his head as he cried. "That's good. That's good. Don't worry about it, real--"

The midfielder fumbled over his words. "N-no, it's not good." He blurted out, cutting the forward off. Someoka stared at him, letting him continue his words. Ryuichi was also looking at him as he finished his chocolate treat. "I mean, yes, it's good that I apologized, but no, it's not good. About everything I did, I mean." The frozen banana treat was slowly melting in his hand, making them colder than they already are, but he didn't care. He's not gonna let anything ruin this chance. "I was hungry for power, and I thought stomping on people was the easiest way to do so. So, I just feel, I feel extremely shitty-- sorry for cussing in front of your brother," Someoka shook his head, saying that he's heard worst. "...for hanging out with you guys even though I have every single reason why not to. If time travel or wishes were real, I swear I would go back and fix everything. I'll do everything to make it up to you." Fudou tightened his grip around the cone, clenching his other fist, digging his fingernails in the palm, waiting for what the teen before him had to say.

"Fudou," He started. Someoka set the grocery bags on the ground and places his hand on his shoulder. "You've changed for the better, and that's what matters. In fact, I've been in your shoes at some point." Someoka looked to the side, a pained look on his face. "I understand the regret and shame you're feeling, too, and I also wish that I could go back and restart, but what's done has been done. We learn from it, grow, and move on." Someoka gave a little smile, squeezing Fudou's shoulder. "Also, 'no reason to hang out with us'? Fudou, did our times at the tournament mean nothing to you?" He chuckled. Fudou perked up, his ears turning red. Someoka pushed Fudou's forehead with a finger. "I don't know what's going on in that shiny head of yours, but every single one of us are your friends, and we all enjoy your company." Fudou sheepishly chuckled. "Friends are there for you no matter what point in life you're in. We're here for you to lean on. You're not alone, Fudou. I mean, we exchanged phone numbers, goddammit!" Someoka joked, trying to cause some levity and lift Fudou's mood, doing successfully so as Fudou laughed along.

Someoka patted Fudou on the back. "Happy holidays, man." With that, Someoka waved goodbye and went his way. "What was that about, ni-chan?" Fudou heard Ryuichi asked in the distance. "It doesn't matter anymore, buddy," Someoka replied. Fudou let out a huge sigh, feeling super relieved. A smile crept on his face. All the anxiety made him lose his appetite, so he threw the cone in a trash can nearby and tried to shake the sticky liquid off of his hands.

Someoka wasn't exaggerating when he said that the market was much more packed than the FFI tournament. Salesladies were calling out the prices of what they have in their store, delivery men transferring boxes of vegetables and dry goods, the sounds of chopping and coins clanking rang in Fudou's ears. He saw an old lady sitting at the end of the isle wrapping herself with an old and dirty futon, a paper cup sitting in front of her. Immediately, Fudou walked over and dropped 500 yen into the cup. The woman crawled towards the cup and began to sob at his kind gesture. Fudou wishing her a happy holiday and continued his shopping. At some point, he knew how that felt.

He got everything that his mother has written on his list. A smile appearing on his face when he read that the ingredients for his favorite food were on the paper. Making his way back to the bicycle racks, he set the groceries in the basket of his bike and dug through his coat pockets in searching for the keys to the padlock. He placed the chain and padlock beside the groceries. Just as he hopped on its seat and pushed a pedal, the bike seemed a bit difficult to use. Fudou glanced down and saw that the front wheel's rubber was sagging against the ground. Kissing his teeth as he pressed the tire, checking how much air was lost. Inspecting the wheel, Fudou observed that a bunch of thumbtacks were at the bottom of the wheel. It must be because of those holidays promotional posters people are putting up. Letting out a sigh of frustration, he threw his hands behind his head. I have enough money to take the bus and I could always come back for the bike, but the line is too long and if I don't get the bike by midnight, I could get charged and that would make things worst. I could walk and bring the bike, but that would take too long. I might make it an hour before dinner, but we can't prepare a feast under 60 minutes. Maybe I could get a tire change, but I don't think I have enough money left and people definitely won't take credit. Fudou thought about all the possible solutions as sat on his knees, rubbing his hands against his jeans. 

He heard a vehicle slow down and park behind him, so he looked back to see the windows rolling. Fudou mentally cussing after seeing who it was. "Kidou?" He called out, immediately standing on his feet, brushing the dust and snow from his knees. "What are you doing here?" Fudou asked. Kidou jerked his head to the direction of the bike with the flat tire. "I believe I should be the one asking you that. Need a lift?" Kidou offered. The younger one's tongue-tied up, unsure how to respond to that. "Uh, no? No, thanks! It's alright. I'm getting home somehow." Fudou assured, waving him off. The goggle-wearing midfielder dryly laughed. "Yeah, no, it doesn't look like it." Kidou opened the car door and picked up a few grocery bags for Fudou, making his way to put them in the car. "Woah, woah, woah!" Fudou exclaimed, grabbing Kidou by the wrist, stopping him. Kidou whipped his head back to see a flushed Fudou. "I-I don't need your help, and I'm not asking for it."

Kidou stifled a laugh at how stupidly tsundere he was acting. "What are you? A middle schoolgirl? It's obvious you need help. I'm not letting you freeze your butt out here." Fudou softened his grip, and Kidou budged away from it, helping him pick the rest of the bags. He stood by the open car door and gestured Fudou to hop in. "If you're thinking about ways to pay me back, you could always get me a pair of those new Puma sneakers." Kidou joked. Fudou bursts into laughter. "Wow! What's gotten into you this season? I thought I was the one making the smart-ass comments," He snorted. The young midfielder didn't have a different choice, or even a better one at that, so he hopped in and greeted Kidou's butler who was observing him through the rear mirror.

"Hakamada, this is Fudou Akio, a friend of mine. Can you please move the bike to the back of the car? We'll be taking him home." Hakamada nodded and went out to do Kidou's orders, Fudou's gaze following the butler. "What happened to the limo, Ritchie?" He asked, turning towards Kidou. "My father's using it. He went to the industry to plan for the Christmas party that he throws every year for his employees." Fudou's eyes widened in awe. "Wow, that's a lot of people. What about you?" The back door of the car was lifted and the vehicle bounced a bit, implying that the bike was already placed behind them. "I went gift shopping for my cousins." Kidou looked back and Fudou followed his gaze to see a bunch of presents already wrapped up with bows and ribbons. "It's also this year for my father to host the annual Kidou family Christmas party. Let me tell you, that we spell Christmas with a 'K'." Kidou grinned, turning to Fudou. Fudou bursts out into laughter. "What? Wait, so that's, like,... Kidou Kristmas Part--" Fudou loses it at how stupid, yet at how witty it sounded. "Who made that up?" He asked, after sort of calming down. Kidou chuckled along, shaking his head. "No idea. I just found out about it last year at my aunt's place. She had this huge banner hung up that said 'The 54th Annual Kidou Kristmas Party'." Hakamada hopped in the car and cleared his throat, looking at Kidou through the rear mirror. "Where to, Yuuto-sama?" Kidou nodded, turning to Fudou. "What's your address again?"

Fortunately, the whole car ride wasn't filled with awkward silence. Kidou asked Fudou about his time at Teikoku Gakuen. "Yeah, the violin lessons are terrible. I thought it would be like playing guitar, but boy was I wrong." Fudou thanked the heavens that Hakamada wasn't like other old men who joined in the conversation, telling them stories of the days from their youth. He would laugh and chuckle here and there, but not butt in. The car slowed and they came to a stop. "Is this the place, Fudou-san?" Hakamada asked, glancing at him through the rear mirror. "Y-yeah. Thanks." Fudou got off and brought his groceries with him, Kidou lending a hand and dropping them in front of the gate. Hakamada made his way to retrieve the bike. "So?" Kidou started, placing the last bag filled with potatoes and carrots. "So?" Fudou repeated, dragging the vowel a little longer. "We'll go our way, then." Kidou jerked his thumb back at the car as Hakamada leaned the flat bike against the brick wall. "Yeah, sure! Thanks." Fudou smiled a little. "Alright, then." The goggle-midfielder nodded.

There it is. It's happening again. This weird invisible giant pushing Fudou on the shoulder's trying to bury him into the ground. The tiny spiders crawling his spine. His hands and feet running cold. The butler opened the car door for Kidou and he stepped in. His breath hitching in his throat. The pressure he's feeling on his calves. "Kidou!" Fudou called out. Hakamada halted from shutting the door. Kidou gently pushed the door open, making Hakamada step back a little, and got off the car. "Yeah?" He answered. 

Apologizing to Someoka seemed a little difficult, but to Kidou, he knew he and him shared the same pain. "I'm sorry," Fudou said softly. Kidou excused Hakamada, the butler making his way to the driver's seat. Kidou moved closer to Fudou. They were there standing in the white winter. "I'm sorry for dragging you into a mess that you wanted to leave behind. I'm sorry for hurting your friends. I'm sor--" Fudou's words were cut off by Kidou, who wrapped his arms around him. Stunned, Fudou slowly places his hands on Kidou's back. "This is very uncharacteristic of me," Kidou muttered, letting go of Fudou. He crossed his arms and glanced away, clearing his throat. Fudou looked at his feet, and the plastic bags next to it. "I've been meaning to apologize, too." Kidou started. The younger midfielder looked up at him confused.

"One thing's for sure, we can't change the past, but I want to apologize for how I acted towards you. It's just, no matter how I look at you, I used to always see him in you. I think that's what drew me to hate you." Fudou snorted. "Hate is a strong word, Yuuto." Kidou let out a breathless laugh. "I know, and I mean it."

"Eventually, I saw past through it to see that you were just suffering. I understood you, and gave you a second chance." Fudou dramatically sighed, trying to cause some levity. "Thank goodness, you did." Kidou raised a brow and laughed at him. "Wow, and I thought you were the one apologizing." 

"It's so strange to hear you apologize or be vulnerable in general." Kidou bursts. "I could say the same to you!" both calmed down from their laughter, leaving both of them smiling at each other. "You don't need to explain any further, Fudou," Kidou reassured, raising his arm for a high five. "You're one of my best friends, and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world." He added. Fudou jerked his head, grabbing Kidou's palm and pulling him in for a hug. "Merry Christmas, Akio. Have a good one." Kidou grinned. Fudou chuckled. "You, too, Yuuto. Happy holidays." He replied, making his way to pick up the plastic bags on the ground. "Oh, by the way, if you guys are putting up that banner, please send me a picture." The goggle-wearing midfielder laughed. "Will do!" 

Fudou waved as the car drove off, the vehicle honking as it made its way. He turned around and took a deep breath. Now, it's just him, his mother, and this lonely of a boring house. "I'm home!" Fudou announced, keeping his shoes to the side. He noticed that there was an extra pair of shoes by his mother's. He heard his mother's laughter and a male's deep chuckle erupting from the kitchen. Fudou's heart dropped in his stomach along with the grocery bags in his hands. 

"Mom!?" He yelled, running towards the gallery. He paused himself, clenching his fists against the doorway. His mom and her guest turned around, holding glasses of wine. Fudou felt his knees weakened. "Dad?! Dad! Holy shit!" He cried, pressing his forearm against his mouth, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. His dad instantly stood up the moment his son came into his sight, the chair toppling over. His mother's face was buzzing red and she was giggling, tears brimming her eyes. Fudou couldn't tell if it was from the laughter or for the look on his face after seeing his father again.

His dad put the glass down and sped walked towards his son, Fudou burying his face in his father's shoulders. Fudou felt like he was PMSing because of so many drastic emotions he was feeling today. "I thought you were celebrating over at the Nanase's?!" Fudou exclaimed, wiping his tears with his sleeves. His father laughed boisterously. The laugh of his father was always the cherry on top because he always laughed like Santa Claus. "I told you they paid me twofold, right? You think I wouldn't buy a plane ticket home?!" He ruffled Fudou's head, his sobs becoming louder as he buried his head again into his father's shoulder. 

"Say, Fudou?" His mother called. "Where're all the groceries?" Fudou pulled back and tried to respond, but the tears were choking him up. For once for the holidays, everything just felt good. It felt so right. "I didn't know we grew a garden by the door, honey!" His dad joked. "C'mon! Help me with the groceries, kiddo. Let's cook up something for the three of us."

Fudou finally understands why this season was called the most wonderful time of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont like ending things on a sad note. i love fudou akio so so so much i sob. not to mention that kaji yuki is like one of my fav VAs


End file.
